Have I Got a Problem?
by Mari
Summary: Pure Trance & Harper Fluff. Boy wants girl but is afraid to tell girl. Girl wants boy but is afraid to tell boy. They tell each oher and all is well in the world. Beware if you're diabetic! En
1. Harper

Author: Mari  
E-Mail: SpaceChica210@yahoo.com  
Site: The Black Hole  
Http://members.internettrash.com/spacechica210/index.html  
Summary: Just a short, harmless, piece of fluff revolving around Trance & Harper.  
*denotes thoughts.  
Spoilers: Contains spoilers for The Sum of It's Parts & Forced Perspective  
Notes: This take place right after The Sum of It's Parts. Also this is my first Andromeda fic. Feedback  
is welcomed. Also a big thanks to my beta, Bob R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In other words please don't sue I'm in no way affileated with  
Andromeda.   
  
  
  
  
Part 1 ~ Harper  
  
Did you see the look on Trance's face when that...thing told us that most of what was or what had  
been HG was dead? Sheesh! Can you believe that girl?   
  
  
Before that, when she walked in on me & Dylan planning our eradication of HG I thought she was gonna  
kill me. That look...still scares me.  
  
Speaking of that, I wonder what exactly happened between Trance & Dylan when he was captured on Mobius?  
He knows something about her. I wanna know what.  
  
Anyway back to the whole HG thing...I mean he was just this stupid... okay, okay, okay. I did feel  
kinda bad about HG biting it. But I felt bad for Trance NOT HG. For a sparkly purple alien babe she  
sure is very sensitive. I mean puh-lease. What if something ever happened to one of us? I wonder how  
she'd react?   
  
What if something ever happened to me? Not that I care, really.   
  
She's just my best friend. My best sparkly purple alien babe friend who happens to be really, really  
hot, Ekk...I did not just think that. Just because she gorgeous & I wanna kis... moving on.  
  
Have I mentioned yet that I am a super-genius? 'Cos I am ya know.  
  
*That's it Harper tell yourself how great and wonderful you are.* Sheesh! Well I guess this way at  
least someone appreciates me. I wonder if Trance ever thinks about me? Maybe I should go see her?   
  
Yeah right!  
  
What would I do? Go up to her and say 'Hey babe I'm a super-genus and I want you?' No, no, no too cocky.  
  
Okay how about 'I really like you, Trance. You are the most beautiful, caring person I know. I was  
wondering if you'd be willing to go out with me...like on a date?' Hey, that's not bad. It's pretty good  
actually. Pretty good up to the point that she starts laughing.   
  
What...what if instead of laughing at me she feels sorry for me? I'd die. I can't do it.   
  
I just can't.  
  
Although she might say yes. Yeah there's about a one trillion to one odds of that happening. She'll never  
say yes so why can't I move one?  
  
Hell. That's were I am I'm in hell. And I can't get out.   
  
What's wrong with me. Have I got a problem?.  



	2. Trance

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In other words please don't sue I'm in no way affileated with  
Andromeda.   
  
  
  
Part 2 ~ Trance  
  
Sometimes Harper makes me so mad. I mean how could he even think about destroying HG? HG didn't  
mean to cause any harm. He just wanted to survive and there is nothing wrong with that. Didn't he  
understand that even though HG was a robot he was still.... Well he was a pretty thing. I thought  
better of him.   
  
What am I saying?   
  
'Sigh'   
  
I know that Harper was only trying to save Andromeda. I get that really I do. I mean Harper is a  
good person, a pretty thing. A very pretty thing. Ha-ha.  
  
Harper is really smart & funny & cute & well I bet he'd be all cuddly. Although maaaaybe not. Ha-ha   
  
  
  
If anyone were to walk in on me laughing out loud to no one well, to use one of Harper's words, they'd  
think I was nuts!  
  
  
Hpf.   
  
I've gotta stop thinking about Harper and get back to work or Dylan will kill me. Not literally  
of course- more figuratively. The look on Harper's face when Dylan was asking me those question  
about...well you know. Doesn't Dylan understand that while there is always one perfect future it isn't  
always the right answer.   
  
This stuff is complicated. Believe me. I wonder if Harper still knows what I am? I mean he did at one  
point obviously, seeing as how he talked to me in my own language and all, but he had to download all that  
info outta his brain so maybe he doesn't remember. I hope he doesn't remember anyway. I really hope so.  
  
I guess though even if he did know what I was it'd be okay seeing as how he's my best friend. He  
really is my best friend. I mean everyone on the ship is my friend but there's no one else like Harper.   
He's special. I wonder if he ever sees me as anything more than just his 'purple sparkly alien babe'  
friend? I wish he would. Wha...! I did NOT just think that....   
  
Did I?  
  
What's wrong with me? He's my best friend, my big brother. And even on my planet we do not have these  
type of feelings for our big brothers.  
  
That's it Trance. Say it to yourself 'Harper is my big brother. Harper is my big brother. Harper  
is....ahhh'. This isn't working. Why won't it work.  
  
It's not like I have any reason to think that he likes me? I wish that I had enough courage to just  
come out and tell him that I like him. That would solve everything.  
  
But what if it ruined our friendship? What if we got all awkward around each other and never talked to  
each other again. I couldn't take that.  
  
What if he liked me too? Oh, that would be nice. It would be very nice. But if he liked me wouldn't he  
have already told me? He tells Rommie all the time how good looking she is so if he liked me he surly  
would have already told me.  
  
So know all I have to do is let go. Who am I kidding we all know that that will never happen. I  
really like him.   
  
Pff, have I got a problem.  
  



	3. Trance & Harper

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In other words please don't sue I'm in no way affileated with  
Andromeda.   
  
  
  
Part 3 ~ Trance & Harper  
  
  
Okay Harper you tried to forget about her but it didn't work so know your going to march down to  
hydroponics and tell her how you feel. How you've never felt this way in your whole life. If she laughs  
or pities you at least you know how she fells. You can't go on not knowing. Okay here I go.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've lied to myself long enough. I deserve to know how Harper feels about me. I can't go on not knowing.  
It hurts too much. I need to know. Our friendship can take this. I know it can. I hope it can. Even  
if it can't I still have to know. These feelings I have just won't go away. I'm gonna march right down  
there and tell him how I feel know. Before I chicken out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trance!" Harper called out upon seeing her making her way towards him down the hall.  
  
"Harper. I was just looking for you." said Trance looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"That's funny 'cos I was looking for you." responded Harper willing her to look him in the eyes.  
  
Just as Trance looked up Harper said seriously, "Look I need to tell you something but I kinda need to know  
that you won't laugh at me first."  
  
"I would never laugh at you Harper. Don't you know that."   
  
He studied her for a minute and said, "Yeah I guess I do. It's just I'm kinda nervous about what I'm  
fixing to tell ya and well..."  
  
"Just tell me." Pleaded Trance as she took his hands in hers.   
  
*I hope this isn't bad*  
  
"I....er....I...Aw the hell with it. Trance I really, really like you and sometimes I think that  
maybe I even love you but I don't know. I'm not sure yet. I mean yeah I'm a super-genus and all but even I  
don't know everything. All I know is that I've never felt this way about another person before in my whole  
life. I'd like to explore these feelings I have for you, if you'll let me." Once done with his  
proclamation Harper looked at Trance only to find her crying. *I never thought I'd make her cry.* "I'm  
sorry Trance," started Harper taking her tears as a bad sign, "I never should have said anything!"  
  
"No!" Shouted Trance "Don't be sorry. I'm crying because I'm happy. I was just coming to tell you the  
same thing."  
  
Looking into Trances beaming face Harper replied, "Please don't be joking with me Trance. I don't think  
that I could take it."  
  
"I'm not joking. I swear. I really like you too."   
  
"Wow. I never thought that you'd actually feel the same way. But I just had to know so I took a chance.   
When I saw you crying I thought that I had a problem."  
  
"You do have a problem. We both do." said Trance with a smile on her face.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harper pulling his hands out of hers and crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing her  
frown at this he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"How are we ever going to be able to concentrate on anything but each other ever again?"  
  
"Strangely enough I'm not really worried about that right now. I want to ask you something."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
Looking deep into her eyes Harper asked, "May I kiss you?"  
  
"Yes." whispered Trance as her cheeks infused with darker purple.  
  
The moment Harper's lips touched hers he knew that he'd found what he'd been looking for his whole life.   
He'd found home. Not a home but home. The only home he'd ever need.  
  
Have I got a problem? You bet I do.  



End file.
